The Stains of Blood
by Mizu no Kokoro
Summary: My version of the most famous event in the game! And what is that? Read to find out! Plz R&R! feedback much needed ^_^!


The Stain of Blood  
  
A/N: ^_^ Hehehe, this favourite and most touching scene in Chrono Cross was probably already written ten thousand timed before, but I've decided to give it a shot anyways. Please read and review this fic! I REALLY need feedbacks good or bad. Please don't flame me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross. I'm not stealing anybody's idea on this particular famous event in the game. I'm trying my best!  
  
~*~*~  
  
The chamber was dark; eerie streams of light reflected upon the painted walls from the Dragon Tear set in the middle of the room.  
  
Lynx stood across, a cold smile that emanated a chilling evil. He was far from being defeated, and could easily release his unmatchable power to destroy them all, but that wasn't his objective.  
  
"Scared already? C'mon! I'll kick your arse so hard you'll kiss the moon!" Kid hissed, dagger held poised, ready to attack.  
  
Lynx gave a small, but demonic laugh, then turned to address Serge instead. " And you. Serge. Have you ever questioned who or what you really are? What has been significance of your existence up 'til now?"  
  
Serge stepped forward, his body flexed with readiness, but the doubt was seen clear in his eyes and in his hesitation.  
  
" Don't listen to him mate. The bloody bastard is full of rubbish." Kid said to Serge as she went up closer to the Dragon Tear.  
  
Lynx's eyes went into glaring darkness, his jaws clutched, yellow fangs showed as he snarled.  
  
" Am I now? Listen to me Serge on that day ten years ago. the boundary of space and time were torn, apart of me was also destroyed."  
  
Suddenly the Dragon Tear began to brim and shine brightly, its auroral light shone. A light tinge of a bell pulsed with each accentuated bright light. Serge's eyes widened as he stared into it, his breath short and hoarse as if he was in trance.  
  
Deeper into the Dragon tear, thousands of reflections, pulsing light blinked.  
  
There was sudden bright light. Serge clutched his head and gave an agonizing cry, stumbling a few steps back. Lynx roared as if sharing the sudden pain that took hold. Serge was down on his knees in pain. Kid and the pooch were shocked and somewhat blinded by the sudden light. But before Kid could utter a word, the blue light dimmed and there was a brief moment of uncertainty and silence.  
  
On that fateful moment, the change in the atmosphere was evident as the chamber was ceased to a calm flickering darkness. Serge had his head still down, but his hands no longer clutched, instead he was strangely relaxed. He climbed to his feet, an evil grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. The glow in his eyes.  
  
" Serge. You alright, mate?" Kid's voice barely above a whisper, eyes locked on Serge, who had his back to her. And without even turning back to face her, he answered, his voice oddly calm and unsettling to the ear.  
  
" I'm fine, Kid. Just fine."  
  
Kid gave him a look, doubt flashed in her eyes at his nonchalant attitude, the change was so sudden. Then she turned her attention to Lynx, who had a strange look on his feline face. He looked down at his paws, then at the lethal scythe he held by his side, as if it were some unknown weapon out of nowhere placed in his hands.  
  
"Now, let's finish him off!" Serge's voice rang out suddenly, drawing out his swallow once again.  
  
Caught up in the sure victorious end of her quest for revenge, Kid shrugged off the eyes that laid pleadingly on her. She took a step closer, but Lynx only shook his head and backed off. With a triumphant grin, Kid whipped up her dagger and licked the sharp edge. " Yeah. Watch out Lynx! I'm going to make you pay for all the pain you've caused! I'm going to avenge my sis's death!" She leaped at Lynx with amazing speed, cutting him countless times with a few seconds, strangely enough he didn't try to dodge her blows. Her companions joined her in her attacking. Lynx fought back, mainly trying to defend himself. Kid felt a slight chill as she sliced at lynx, his counterattack was weak, and had somehow lost it's deadly maliciousness.  
  
What is going on? This is too easy.  
  
Finally, Lynx collapsed, broken and cut, blood seeping from wounds and blended into his black uniform. His panting breath echoed in the luminated room. The Dragon Tear's faint light flickering softly in the background.  
  
" You did it, Kid!" Serge exclaimed in an excited manner that was somewhat blood chilling. " Now, finish him off!" Kid advanced towards Lynx, who stepped back, but doubled forward in pain. " What are you waiting for Kid? Finish him!" Serge urged impatiently. Kid slowly moved her hand to her dagger handle; the hesitation was seen clearly by both Serge and Lynx. Kid looked back at Serge, then at Lynx, thoughts of revenge, suspension and then confusion raged momentarily in a maelstrom.  
  
What is going on? Serge.why? You've never been so taken by fights or killing, what's going on? Avenge Lucca.My revenge will be complete, nothing else matters.bloody hell!  
  
" Now's your chance Kid! Finish him off!" Serge said, almost demandingly. His eyes twitched ever so slightly from impatience.  
  
Kid took another step forward, yet still refusing to draw out her dagger, and stab in the heart of her archrival. Serge gave a huge sigh, a hint of pity and aggravation could have been detected if Kid wasn't as questioning and distracted. Serge walked up to Kid, stood beside her, then spoke calmly as she made no attempt of attacking. " Fine. Give me your dagger I'll do it. " Before she could protest, he swiftly pulled the dagger from her belt and walked toward Lynx. An evil grin showed upon Serge's kind features as he drew the dagger up above Lynx's sprawled body, all caution gone, and eyes wide with triumph. " Hehe, this is the last of you, Lynx. Watch closely Kid, I'll avenge Lucca's death for you!"  
  
" Wait"  
  
Serge stopped, lowering the dagger and turned to face Kid, who her eyes narrowed and full of suspension. " Why, Kid? Don't you want this murderer, this beast to suffer for what he did?"  
  
Kid stood firm, hands clutched by her side, shaking her head slightly." Not once had I mentioned Lucca's name to you, Serge." His voice was slow, emphasizing every word.  
  
The room was spanned in taut silence for a brief second. Serge closed his eyes, realizing his mistake. Kid took a step back, her narrowed eyes flared, but before she could manage another word, Serge strode quickly up to her, sleek and fast, that of feline. He grabbed her and pulled her in close. Kid grimaced as her vision blurred briefly. She gasped in pain. The shock stopped her dead as she tried to make sense of what just happened, the pain, that sudden jolt of pain on her stomach. her eyes began to flutter as she felt herself lean forward as her legs began to weaken.  
  
My dagger .He.  
  
Her cheek came in contact with her arm, turning her head slightly with whatever power she had left to see his face, one with a cold cruel smile that mocked her weakness. She grunted in pain as she slipped from his arm slowly, her vision dimming to darkness. She slipped down onto the cold marbled ground.  
  
The bell upon her braid jingled gently as she hit the cold floor, necklace clattered against the hard stone, one last breath as her eyes closed.  
  
He stood there, in one hand held the dagger, red, red with stain of blood. The tiny droplets began to slip off the dagger's sharp edge. There was a roar, a call of helplessness, pain and sorrow. Lynx reached out a paw, but the wounds that he obtained strained him from helping the one he loved, he had no choice but to watch her broken body slide down to the ground, her murderer standing by, a small sigh echoed along with the dripping sound of blood upon stone. " Why Sergie poo ?!" The pooch exclaimed, rushing at whom he had thought was Serge.  
  
" SILENCE!" Serge hissed, sent a blast of dark energy at the pooch, sending him crashing into the wall and then knocked unconscious. " Hahaha!" Serge cackled, now that all were at his mercy, he no longer had to pretend. He strode over to Kid's fallen body, dark red blood puddled and continued to flow from the wound at her stomach. He knelt down and grabbed Kid by her braided hair, lifting her head up, and was surprised to find her still alive and barely conscious.  
  
" Urghh.You're Lynx ain't ya?" She managed to choke out.  
  
Serge grinned evilly. " So you've figured it out."  
  
"You're the one who killed Lucca."  
  
'Serge' smirked. " I see. You're the one who's been such a pain. I should dispose of you before you become a problem." He lifted her head higher and raised the dagger as if to slice her throat, then gave a derisive laugh. " I'll send you to see Lucca!" then he hesitated, seemed to change his mind and flung her back down. "I'll deal with you later." Instead he went over to Lynx, he triumphant yet sinister smile upon his face. " Heh heh heh. Look at yourself now se-, I mean Lynx! Heh heh." He turned to face the pedestal that held the Dragon Tear, cackled again. " Exellent. The enmity is growing. The only thing pure in this world is enmity!" He began to utter a chant, his eyes lit up with the darkness within him, his absolute power. " It's the time for the curtain to fall. You are no longer needed. Even your existence is worthless."  
  
Lynx then slowly disappeared, only to reappear in the air above the Dragon Tear. The room began to darken and throb, the clutch of deadly black magic, pressure began to increase. He then lifted Serge, who was now in the body of evil that had once been, into the air. Darkness clutched and tightened its hold. " Finally, I have the key. The key to the gate of fate! The time has come for the frozen Flame to awaken! Come to the Sea of Eden, Serge. Should you wish to end your dream of ten years ago."  
  
The Darkness spanned and pulsed. The stone statues of the Dragon began to glow and pulse with it. Brighter and brighter. The room was so full of magic energy it was electrocuting. The statue start to crack from the pressure and the over glow of dark energy. All at once the statue exploded, crumpled to countless pieces upon the cold stone floor. Only one object remained glowing. The Dragon Tear.  
  
" Now let love bleed! Deeper and darker than the seas of hell!"  
  
Shattered tear, a million shades of bright light. Crystal shards of death. The stain of blood. Red. then there was nothing .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: That sucked, didn't it? Please tell me what you think. I really hope it's good enough, and I apologize for some of the lined mix up's people orders and stuff. See I haven't played this part for a LONG time, I tried to remember as much as I can, but there's going to be some inaccuracies. Feedback very muche appreciated. Also, this story might have been written quiet a few times by other authors, so yea, I hope there ain't no collision.  
  
~ Merril Rainia, formerly known as Merril25 


End file.
